1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a digital camera. Specifically, a digital camera which records a plurality of newly prepared image files in a recording medium where a plurality of directories to manage a plurality of image files is formed, and reproduces a desired image file from the record medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital cameras record an image file including an image signal which took a picture in a recording medium. Therefore, the greater the capacity of a recording medium, the more likely to save an image file. However, the greater the number of image files to be recorded, the more difficult it becomes to operate, thus decreasing operationality.